Idiotic
by RedCullen
Summary: Hermione is working and having to deal with idiotics in her life.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or places. J.K. Rowling does. These ideas are mine. Please read and review. **

**Idiotic**

"Completely idiotic," she huffed. "How could anyone be that way? Honestly," continuing to huff, a common occurrence as of late. This normally happened especially when it came to dealing with certain people, yet she found herself dealing with him on a normal basis by choice.

She did not realize anyone was around as she continued to go down aisle putting books away.

"The nerve of him, the simple fact that…" she trailed off trying to control her anger, another thing that was becoming harder to do.

"You know, Granger, you keep talking to yourself like that. You'll liable to have yourself committed, though I doubt anyone would care." A smooth voice spoke from behind her, turning to look, she noticed him, lounging in a chair, at a table, with only a little of his hair and shoulder in view, the lamp blocked a good portion of him. There was no reason to actually have to see him, the voice was enough to let anyone know whom it actually was.

She huffed again, not wanting to speak to him, not giving him the satisfaction, she continued down aisle, putting books back. Not hearing him follower her, she let a sigh of frustration. Though now it was unsure, of whom she was more frustrated with.

"What did he do this time? Ditch you for Potter again?" His voice taunted from behind her. Deepening her breathing, trying to calm herself, all he wanted to do was get a rise out of her and she was not going to let that happen.

"Or maybe he is simply bored," he voice raising an octave higher when he was really pushing it.

"Malfoy will you just shut it." She finally turned around snapping at him. "This does not concern you."

"Well, no but I find it rather enjoyable. I mean how often do I get to hear of the Weasel's stupidity from anyone outside the Slytherin house. Although it does come from you but it's still better than nothing."

Hermione wished to be anywhere but there at the current moment. Of course, he found some way of making it about him. Malfoy comes across arrogant enough. This just really had to top it all. Not giving him the satisfaction, a waft of movement from her left him silent. The stomping from behind her let her know that he realized what had happened. In no hurry she resumed putting the books back up, from the corner of her eyes, while eying the aisles, she could see him continuing to approach her.

"Might as well keep our distance, Malfoy, I could hex you all I wanted and no one would hear you yell." She threatened as he came with in touching distance. With her threat looming, Malfoy instinctively reached for his wand, though already knowing what he would do. Her voice found a new threat before he was able to make the grab.

"Tsk, tsk, by the time you get it out and maybe managed to hex me you will be stationed on the ground. Before you even realize it you will be talking again." She mentioned, waving her wand around in a little circle next to her head. Honestly, for someone to aggravate someone with a wand just seemed idiotic. Almost like someone else, she knew.

The books she carried were gone but continued down the main aisle collecting from the next cart, all the while trying to ignore Malfoy who in fact was still following her.

"Planning on getting me back, tonight? Might be a long wait?" Paying little attention she read the side of the books before arranging them in order and backtracked two rows. Instead of following, he waited, keeping her eyes on him the best she could, in case he did not heed her warning and went after her.

Murmuring the book titles, she could not say how long the spell would last, it all depending on the power behind it. The power behind the one she threw at this idiot following her but then again it was Malfoy that could be the difference of ten minutes or ten hours. Grabbing books off the next cart she came to, she only glances before moving along. Suddenly turning down a row, she honestly did not figure for him to follow her, but when she turned to look, followed her he did. Though he kept his distance, she stepped up on the ladder to put the book back.

Of course, he would have followed her down where she could not just magically levitate the book up. Moving quickly back down, as to not to be caught up there when he decided to hit her with a hex or something, but he had not even tried for his wand. Still one would never know what would happen with their back turn especially when it involved an egocentric arrogant arse of a boy, who would do practically anything in order say he got the better of someone.

"You're actually pretty smart, Malfoy, or just learned your lesson finally." Hermione smirked before moving, though he since blocked her way.

He kept his hands up to show he was not trying anything and took two steps closer, though by the looks of it, she could not tell what he trying for.

"Guess you haven't learned." She lifted the wand again, causing him to stop but leaving his hands up. Slowly he took the two steps back but not moving out of the way. Reaching for the books, she found them hitting the ground instead, her reaction time was on it but his was quicker. Found her back pushing up against bookshelves, feeling slight pain in the shoulders, but even odder she felt a hand on her waist.

"Ouch."

He tilted his head, offering up a frown instead of speaking. Hermione, unsure what the frown meant, however, could not find it in herself to speak to him. An unsteady breath was let out before she felt his lips. A pulse began racing unsure of which ones of theirs it was. This was highly wrong on all levels. Suddenly the pressure was gone and he began walking away, or more like stomping away. Silence around her, the idiot had in fact just kissed her.

A couple minutes later, still in the same row of books, only just managing to pick them back up when someone "hem, hem."

Looking up she nodded at the fifth year.

"Malfoy wanted me to give you this." She handed over the note.

Opening it up slowly, she tried not to smile while she read it.

_Who has the silent problem now?_

_ -Malfoy_


End file.
